


Fallen on Deaf Ears

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by AnonymousCould you write something where Kylo Ren is trying to interrogate a deaf member of the Resistance and then all kinds of shenanigans occur? I just kinda had this idea and I'm wondering how it would pan out.





	Fallen on Deaf Ears

           You were in considerable pain.  

           This was not unexpected considering the amount of torture the First Order had put you through.  Your entire body ached from your arms to your back to your head, but you didn’t break. You allowed yourself a small internal smile for that.  They hadn’t gotten anything out of you, but then again, it was hard to know what information they wanted when you couldn’t hear their questions.  

           They had left you in the chair for almost half an hour.  You knew it was only a matter of time before they started up again, or killed you.  Either way, you were determined to keep just as silent as you had been.

           Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the cell door slide open, but instead of the white armor of Stormtroopers it was a large towering pillar of black.

           You knew who he was in an instant.  Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren and right hand to Supreme Leader Snoke. A part of you was almost honored a Commander of his standing had to come all the way down to the cell block to deal with some low-ranking Resistance scum.  You were causing more trouble than you thought.

           He tilted his head slightly. 

           You could feel his eyes staring you down from behind the mask.  You were sure he was probably saying something to you, but with his face covered, you couldn’t read his lips to understand.

           His body shifted, standing to his full height so he truly towered over you.

           Your lack of response seemed to have annoyed him.  Judging by the tight balling of his fist, there was a good 80% chance he was going to reach for his lightsaber and cut you right in half. You knew you should had been frightened, but you were still in too much pain to care.

           He reached out his hand, and in that moment you discovered the torture they had put you through was just child’s play. 

           Your head felt as if it was getting split in half as a flood of images started coming forward.  The moments just before you crashed, and were picked up by the First Order. Then jumping further back to your time at the academy and the proud smiling faces of your parents.  A distant memory you didn’t even remember you had of you climbing one of the many trees growing in the forest of your home planet.

           Just as you were starting to get your bearings enough to fight against the barrage, the pressure was gone.

           You snapped back in the chair, breathing hard as you tried to pull yourself back to reality.

           You opened your eyes to see Kylo Ren looking down at you with that unreadable mask.  

           Then, much to your surprise, his hands reached for his mask and he pulled it off with ease.

           You weren’t sure what you were expecting his face to look like under the mask. You supposed some sort of scar or facial deformity to accompany his reputation of brutality.  Instead, all you saw was the face of a handsome young man, with dark eyes too emotional to belong to the monster painted in your mind.

           “You couldn’t understand I word I said, could you?” he said, as you read his lips. 

           You had have a mind not to answer him, but he had been inside your mind.  There was no point in hiding it now. 

           “The mask makes it a little tricky,” you said sardonically.

           He cocked his head, looking at you strangely.

           “Your memories, all of them are silent,” he continued, as he examined you. “You seem to speak clearly enough though.”

           You gave him a mocking smile.

           “I really wouldn’t know the difference.”

           You didn’t know if it was the pounding headache or not, but you were sure you caught his lip twist ever so slightly upward before going back to the cold neutral demeanor.

           “I suppose it doesn’t matter,” he said, straightening back up.  “You’re going to show me what I need to know. One way or another.”

           You stiffened in your seat, gripping the sides tight as you knew now what was coming.

           “Sorry,” you said.  “I can’t hear you.”

           Kylo Ren’s eyes darkened and he reached out his hand once more, tearing through your mind with reckless abandon.

           You felt the pressure of a scream escape your throat only for it to fall on indifferent, deaf ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined


End file.
